escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Creative Justice
| creator = Osvaldo Tiller | director = | starring = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Bryon Griffin | opentheme = Creatively Justice | endtheme = Creatively Justice (seasons 1–2) Differs per episode (season 3–) | composer = Bryon Griffin | country = Canada United States | language = English | num_seasons = 6 | num_episodes = 78 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = Osvaldo Tiller Kerrie Granger Clay (seasons 1–2) | producer = Jerrell Kowalski | location = Vancouver, Canada | cinematography = | editor = | camera = | runtime = 42–48 minutes | company = Alpex Corp BCN (seasons 1–2) Story Comp. (season 3–) | distributor = ETV Distribution | network = ETV (seasons 1–2) (seasons 3–6) (season 7) | picture_format = HDTV 1080i | audio_format = Dolby Digital 5.1 | first_aired = October 11, 2018 | last_aired = present | related = Paranormal Justice | website = | production_website = }} Creative Justice is a Canadian-American and television series on ETV created by . The series follows the crimes committed by their perpetrators, with the Creative Justice Unit thereby investigating the crimes and giving "creative sentences."aaaa Despite speculation that ETV would "order 7 additional episodes to the first season", such did not happen.aaa On December 10, 2018, ETV renewed the series for a second season of 13 episodes.a On February 17, 2020, ETV renewed the series for a third season of 12 episodes, with episodes being increased by a few minutes.aa On August 13, 2020, ETV ordered an additional episode for the 3rd season, to make the season once again consist of 13 episodes; the length of each episode was still increased.aaa This came as a result of the trailer of the the season, which had become on .aaa On November 2, 2020, ETV renewed the series for a fourth season, as usual consisting of 13 episodes.aaa Notably, this was the earliest the network renewed the series, a result of ratings consecutively increasing in the first 3 episodes of the 3rd season.aa On October 25, 2021, ETV renewed the series for a fifth and sixth season, both consisting of 13 episodes.aaa An exec at ETV stated, "When we discovered the numbers of the premiere, we jumped on renewing the series.. but for a longer period of time. Finalizing contracts was simply why we didn't renew the series, so soon. Nevertheless, we are excited to see what the series has in store for us this coming year - and the years that follow!"a On June 13, 2023, creator and show runner of the series Osvaldo Tiller announced that he would depart from the series following the sixth contracted season from the 2021 renewal, to pursue other projects. aaaa However, he stated that he would not end the series, as "it's popularity had proven the series to be a success, with the structure allowing for it to continue airing in the future ETV be interested."a Tiller's exit also collided with the exit of some long serving producers, writers and directors.aaa With many members of the crew leaving, it was reported that ETV "would cancel the series after its sixth season would air."aaa ETV reportedly "did not answer these claims, when contacted" and dodged questions related to a seventh season.aaa On September 18, 2023, ETV renewed the series for a seventh season, as a "reassurance to its fans and viewers that they were indeed fully committed to keeping the series on the network."aaaa Tiller also confirmed that he was in talks with ETV and a number of potential show runners to take over his role.a Tiller also stated in a response to a , "Just because I'm leaving as the show runner, does not mean that I won't come back - as an occasional writer. It all comes down to my schedule, with my future endeavors."aaa Premise The series follows the crimes committed by their perpetrators, with the Creative Justice Unit thereby investigating the crimes and giving "creative sentences." 's departure from the series also setup a new premise for the series, starting with the second season.a Cast and characters 'Main' * as Bruce Taggart * as Valarie Cullen (season 1, 4–); special guest star (season 3) * as Claudio * as Janeen * (season 2) * (season 2) * TBA (season 3) * TBA (season 5) 'Former main' * as Boyce "the Beast" (seasons 1–2); guest star (season 3) 'Recurring' * as Maria * Mckenzie Small as Velia * as Alonso (seasons 1–6) * TBA (season 6) * aaa 'Former recurring' * as Nella (seasons 1–2) * as fictionalized self (season 1); special guest star (season 6)a * as Rod (season 1) Episodes 'Season 1: ''The Beginning. (2018–19) * This season marked the first and last regular appearance of as Valarie Cullen (until season 4) 'Season 2: ''Bigger. Bolder. Darker. (2019–20) 'Season 3: ''Something New. (2020–21) 'Season 4: ''The Arrival. (2021–22) 'Season 5: ''The Next Chapter. (2022–23) 'Season 6: ''Miraculous. (2023) Season 6: ''Endgame.'' A sixth season was ordered on October 25, 2021, as part of ETV's two season renewal.aaaa As with the past five seasons, it will contain 13 episodes.a Although the release date is presumed to be October 5, 2023, which follows the pattern from past few seasons, one is yet to be announced.aaaa It was subsequently reported that this season could premiere later than usual as Tiller's concluding season as the showrunner.aaa On August 18, 2023, it was announced that the sixth season would premiere on October 19, 2023.aaa This marks the series' latest premiere date in its six season history.a On September 1, 2023, it was announced that two additional episodes had been ordered to the season, for a total of 15 episodes.aaaaa This marks the first time the series has had more or less than its usual number of 13 episodes.a On December 4, 2023, ETV confirmed that they had ordered an additional 5 episodes "some time ago", to ensure for a smooth finish of the Tiller era without a requirement of rushing any arcs.aaa This move made the series, for the first time, a full 20-season order, totaling the era to 85 episodes.aa Tiller also stated, "The additional 7 episodes were not ordered because of regrets for my personal decision to exit the series. This was rather to ensure for my final series arc to be one not to forget, as it was earlier decided that it'd start later in the season, though the amount of episodes it'd take was underestimated. I still stand by my word that having 13 episodes only helped the series, but with a new and perhaps much bigger crew, the series could enlarge in the long run."aa Season 7: ''A/The New Era.'' A seventh season was ordered on September 18, 2023, as part of ETV's reassurance that the series would continue beyond show creator and runner Osvaldo Tiller's exit.aaaaa As the series is expected to "change its direction" beyond this point, it is unknown how many episodes the season will contain.aaaa This season was widely rumored to be marking the departure of many mainstays of the cast, as had been done from producers, directors, writers and creator.aaaaaaaa Regardless of any cast member departing, it is expected that the show runner will arrive with some new cast additions.aa Minisodes To date, two minisodes have aired, both primarily focusing on 's character, Valerie Cullen.a Production ETV had not renewed the series after the second season, with speculation that the series was moving channels or being cancelled.aa In 2020, BCN announced after reports that they would drop out of producing the series, effective after the second season.aaaa Additionally, EP and writer Jacinto Clay left, as part of the company.aaa It was reported that BCN's exit was due to the series ratings' decreasing, 'a result of Dobrev's exit', as BCN was only interested in co-producing the series in the long-term, which they did not think would be the case if the ratings would already be dropping in the second season.aaaaaaa In an interview, Tiller stated that Alpex Corp was not willing to fully produce the series, and that they would drop out should they not have a co-production company.aaaaa The Story Company announced in February 4, 2020, that they would co-produce the series with Alpex Corp, should the series be renewed for a third season.aaaa On February 17, 2020, ETV renewed the series for a third season of 12 episodes, with episodes being increased by a few minutes.aa 'Development' 'Casting' On 20 August 2018, announced that she was cast in a main role in the series, with a character named Valerie.aaaaa One week later, on 27 August 2018, announced that he would lead the series with his character, Bruce.aaaaaaa On 30 August 2018, stated on Twitter, that she would recur throughout the series.a A day later, confirmed that she would also recur in the series.aaa On 5 September 2018, announced that he would play series regular Claudio.aaaaa On 7 September 2018, it was reported that and would join the cast as Boyce and Janeen respectively.aaaa On 17 September 2018, stated that she would appear in a few episodes.a On 20 September 2018, , and were reported to be in the recurring cast.aaaaaa On February 21, 2019, following the events of the first season's finale, Robertson confirmed that she would exit the series, but stated that she would be open to return at a later date.a On February 22, 2019, Dobrev also confirmed that she had opted not to renew her contract to pursue other roles.a The media stated that her statement was "controversial", but others defended her, stating that "most series have 5 season contracts, but apparently, this one did not." Showrunner Osvaldo Tiller stated "A number of actors signed five season contracts, with an exception for Dobrev, who only agreed to join on a condition. Nonetheless, her character's arc had initially been planned to last a season, for the emotional plot twist that led to the finale." On June 20, 2019, it was announced that and would join the cast, in unspecified roles.aaa On June 1, 2021, it was announced that would return to the series as a regular.aaa This comes after her special guest appearance in season 3 episode Crossing Paths, which was the highest rated episode since the first episode of the entire series.aaa Dobrev also stated, "I never intended to stay on the series for longer than a season, as I had initially presumed that I was joining in a miniseries. Since my exit, I've had talks about making a return, but we ultimately decided that it would be too soon for one to occur in the second season. With the huge success of my episode, I accepted Tiller's request for me to return to the series. I'm excited for the future of the series, and I hope you are too!"a Paranormal spin-off | creator = Osvaldo Tiller | director = | starring = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Bryon Griffin | opentheme = Paranormally Justice | endtheme = Paranormally Justice | composer = Bryon Griffin | country = Canada United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 0 | list_episodes = #Episodes 2 | executive_producer = Osvaldo Tiller | producer = | location = Vancouver, Canada | cinematography = | editor = | camera = | runtime = 42–48 minutes | company = Story Comp. | distributor = ETV Distribution | network = ETV | picture_format = HDTV 1080i | audio_format = Dolby Digital 5.1 | first_aired = January 9, 2025 | last_aired = present | related = Creative Justice | website = | production_website = }} On June 13, 2023, creator and show runner of the series Osvaldo Tiller announced that he would depart from the series following the sixth contracted season from the 2021 renewal, to pursue other projects.aaaa On April 9, 2024, it was reported that "a spin-off series of CJ was almost a done deal."aaa On May 6, 2024, ETV ordered a "paranormal spin-off of CJ to series", for a 10-episode first season, which would be developed by former CJ showrunner Osvaldo Tiller "other project".aaaa Osvaldo Tiller stated, "For five years, I've enjoyed working on Creative Justice, but I believe that it was time to give the reigns to another person. This allowed me to develop something I've long desired, a supernatural series. And what way would this be even better? By making this series a spin-off of Creative Justice."a It was reported that names for the series included, Paranormal Justice, Supernatural Justice, Abnormal Justice, Celestial Justice, Mystic Justice, Unearthly Justice, Justice Paranormal.a Within a few weeks, it was rumored that Paranormal Justice was "chosen as the series name."aaaaa Tiller declined this, stating that it was simply chosen as the working title, but was subject to change.aaa More names were reportedly added to the mix, including Alien Justice, Monster Justice and Space Justice.aaaa Tiller later stated, "I've constantly been asked if there'll be a backdoor pilot on Justice, and whether or not the two series could cross over. And the answer to both of these questions are no. CJ is, and always will be a series with no supernatural elements whatsoever, and as such, crossing them over would void that - as such, it's not possible. How are the two series connected, though? You'll find out when the time comes!"a Tiller also confirmed in an interview, "ETV commissioned 10 episodes for the first season, and this amount will probably stay the same throughout the series, given the increased budget and complexity compared to Creative Justice. The format, also, will not be exactly the same as the original; you'll find out in due course..."a On October 1, 2024, ETV announced that the 10-episode first season would commence on January 9, 2025, following the mid-season premiere of the seventh season of Creative Justice. Additionally, it was confirmed that a new character would appear in a recurring arc on Creative Justice, before leaving the series for a main role on Paranormal Justice. This was done as a "different strategy" of backdooring the latter series and hooking new viewers to the series.aaaa This also confirmed that both series take place in the same universe,aa although Tiller stated that "the CJ characters would not know a thing about where the Detective was heading."a Tiller later stated that if the series were not to fare well with viewers, and ultimately lead to cancellation, he would not return as the showrunner for the original series.aaaa However, he has indicated that he would write episodes for the series more frequently.aaaaaaaa The budget for the series is among the highest of ETV's programming, having a budget similar to Doctor Who.aa On October 7, 2024, it was announced that Canadian actress would lead the series as her character Gabriela Royster.aaaa It was also reported thereafter that would play a character named Gabriela, though unconfirmed.aaaaa 'Cast and characters' 'Main' * as Gabriela Roysteraa 'Recurring' * aaaa * as Grega Episodes Reception 'Ratings' The series has consistently been ranked the second most popular ETV series, just behind the infamous Doctor Who (although rated higher, Creative Justice was more steady and consistent with its ratings). The series notably surpassed Degrassi: The Other Generation to be the second most watched series, which was formerly the most watched. 'Critical response' See also * List of original programs broadcast by ETV